Something In The Rain
by Sharon10
Summary: Clint tries to blackmail Nora into staying with him but she turns to Bo instead. Together they try to beat him at his own game, while in private they are falling more in love with each other. Not for Clint Fans. BoNora
1. Chapter 1

Something in the Rain- Part 1

The rain had been coming down for hours as she stood at the door. She knew that she probably shouldn't be here… hell she knew exactly what would happen when he opened the door… and she knew that it was wrong. But she needed him tonight. She needed him more then she needed to breathe.

When he opened the door and saw her standing there soaking wet, no words had to be said. She walked into the door and he shut it. And then his arms were around her as they backed up against the wall kissing passionately. It didn't take long for her legs to wrap around his waist as he took her in his arms. He ran his hands through her wet hair and she smiled when he looked at her like she was the only woman alive.

Bo: Everything is going to be ok. You trust me right?

Nora: More then anyone else. More then even myself.

She looked away slightly and he lifted her chin until they were just looking at each other. He kissed her passionately.

Bo: Let me take care of you tonight? Let me make us both forget?

She didn't have to say anything more. She knew that just coming here was probably a mistake. But she also knew that she loved him. And _nobody_ was going to tell her that she couldn't be with him.

She wrapped her arms around him as she drew him into a kiss. That was all he needed to know that she was all his tonight. Without saying another word, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. After laying her down on the bed, they spent a few minutes lost in the warmth of each other's arms. Then she gave him that look that told him she wanted to do this right… and he watched her walk into the bathroom smiling.

When she came out of the room, she noticed that he had unplugged the phones and lit some candles as the soft music played in the background.

He just stared at her when she stood in the doorway in the sexy black negligee he had bought her years ago. When he walked over to her, she slipped the jacket off of his shoulders and smiled.

Nora: You know… I think I like you with less.

Bo: We can certainly take care of that. (He kissed her) You know… even after all these years; you still take my breath away. I want you more then anything in the world and right now I don't give a damn if it's wrong.

Nora: God help me… I want you too… more then I have a right to.

That was all that was said before they kissed. Before their clothes were shed. Before everything was forgotten but how good it felt to be in each others arms. Before Nora fell asleep nestled in his arms. Before Bo made a silent vow to find a way to keep her.

When they woke up in the wee hours of the morning, she found him smiling at her. She moved in closer as his arms came around her and they resumed their kissing. As is always the case with them… they spent the morning making love.

Bo: Do you know how much I love you?

Nora (Smiling): I love you too. More then you know.

Bo: Then will you listen to me for a second…

Nora: If you're going to say what I think you are then forget it. I will NOT let you throw your career away for ME.

Bo: It's not worth it if I can't be with you. Don't you get that? I love you. I want to marry you. I want us to be a family. We can't do that if Clint won't let you go?

Nora: So we'll find a way. (Pause) I'm sorry Bo. I'm sorry that it's come to this. I know he's your brother. I know that you love him.

Bo: He stopped being my brother when he blackmailed you into staying with him… by using ME as a bargaining chip. Right now all I care about is you. We need to find a way to beat him at his own game.

Nora: Any bright ideas on how?

Bo: Yeah, actually I do.

Nora: Care to enlighten me?

Bo (Smiling): Get dressed. I'll explain on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Something in the Rain- Part 2

Bo Led Nora Down The Steps Of A Walkway Leading To A Beachside View Of A Wedding. She Looked At Him In Shock.

Bo: Honey, I know that this is technically breaking all sorts of rules. And if, God Forbid, I can't find a way to keep you from having to marry my brother then you'd be committing a crime… we both would. But… But honey I really don't want to take the chance that you're not going to legally be my wife.

Nora: Are you really asking me to marry you right now?

Bo: Yeah… Yeah I guess I am. (He pulled the ring out from his pocket and took her hand in his).

Nora: Bo, You don't have to…

Before she could finish her thought, he had already gotten down on one knee. She couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Bo: I've spent a good portion of my life running away from you. I'm not doing that again. I love you enough to stand here and fight for you… for us. So will you please just take this ring and say that you'll marry me… this time forever.

Nora: I… I don't even know what to say. I had almost given up hope that this moment would ever come. Now here you are saying everything I've wanted to hear for so long and I can't even formulate the words to tell you how I feel.

Bo: Then how about you just say yes?

Nora (Tears In her eyes): Yeah, Yeah I think that might work.

Bo: Does that mean…

Nora: Yes… yes I'll marry you. (She kissed him) You know, we might not have found a way to beat Clint at his own game yet but we did find a way to keep me from being legally his wife if it comes to that. And believe me that makes me feel a lot better because you and I both know that if he manages to manipulate me into getting married then he'll never let me divorce him. I don't want to be his wife Bo… I want to be yours.

Bo: Then you will be. Are you ready?

Nora: Well I would be but…

Bo: I Thought You Might Say That. That's Why I Took Care of Everything for You. You remember that little shop we saw on the way?

Nora: You didn't…

Bo: I did. All you have to do is go down to that cabin… which by the way is where we're going to spend our wedding night…

Nora: Bo, I…

Bo: I know. I called Rachel. She's going to cover for you. Clint isn't going to find out you're missing until it's far too late to do anything about it.

Nora (She kissed him): You're my hero.

Bo (smiling): Well then I suggest you go get dressed so we can get this party started.

Nora: I'll see you at the alter.

Bo: Yeah, I'll see you.

A few minutes later Nora was walking down the beach in an off white sequined gown fit for a princess. She had put a wreath of flowers in her hair and was touched that Bo had managed to get his hands on her mother's pearl necklace in such a short amount of time. Bo couldn't take his eyes off her as she finally joined him at the alter and took his hand in hers. After a few brief words of introduction, it was time for them to say their vows.

Bo: I could stand here and tell you I love you until I'm blue in the face but it just wouldn't cover the true depth of what I feel for you. And I could ask myself what the hell took us so long but I really don't have an answer. The only thing I can think of to tell you right now is that it was always meant to be you and me. Even when we were apart… even when we were with other people… even when I thought you were dead… I never stopped loving you. I know that you really had no way of knowing that because half the time I made you think that I hated you… the other half I ignored you completely. Well I want you to know why I did that. See I thought that if I gave you what you wanted… if I told you I forgave you… well I was afraid that you'd move on with your life without me and if I didn't hold on to that bitterness then all I would have left is how much I loved you. I'm not scared of a lot of things Nora… But you… you scare the hell out of me. You scare me because you're just so much a part of me. I know now that it really doesn't matter what happens between us because my heart was yours the minute you spilled into my life all those years ago. And I don't EVER want it back. You're the best damn thing I ever did.

She laughed slightly as she looked into his eyes.

Nora: There Was A Time When I Didn't Think This Moment Was Even Possible. You and I Have Sure Run the Gamut of What We've Been to Each Other over the Years. We've been friends, lovers, spouses and then when we fell apart it got to be so bitter that I was afraid we would never get it back. And now… now when I stand here with you I can't even think of a single thing to tell you that would even begin to describe what you mean to me. I love you Bo. And no matter what happens down the line, I hope you know that you will ALWAYS be the one person in my life besides my kids that matters. Love doesn't even _begin_ to describe my feelings. You're in my blood. I could never let you go, even if I tried… and believe me I have. It was never meant to be you and me apart. And it doesn't matter why it happened or who hurt who. In the long run the only thing I care about is that you have my heart. Nobody else ever really had it… not like you do. You have, are, and will always be the great love of my life. You're my soul mate Bo. And I don't ever want us to loose each other again.

They shared a quick kiss before they were asked for the rings. Nora placed the ring on Bo's finger. Then Bo did the same. A few minutes later they were pronounced man and wife and Bo took her in his arms for a passionate kiss. She smiled at him as they walked towards the water as husband and wife.

Bo and Nora were sitting on the sand with their feet in the water as the sun set. She twisted the ring on her finger and kissed him.

Nora: I can't believe we can't tell anyone we're married. What am I supposed to do with this ring Bo? Clint's suspicious of everything. I'm not exactly going to be able to hide it.

Bo: I know. That's why I got you this.

Nora: A Locket?

Bo: It' a special one. If Clint finds it, he won't be able to dispute the fact that it's an heirloom. I found one big enough for you to put the ring inside.

She smiled as she kissed him.

Nora: I love you so much. I just want this whole thing to be over with.

Bo: It will be. You and I are a lot stronger together then we ever were apart. We'll find a way to beat Clint at his own game. And then we'll be free to be together.

Nora: And we can tell everyone we're married?

Bo: We'll do better then that. We'll have a public ceremony.

Nora: You would really go through all of this again just for me?

Bo: Nora, I love you. The only thing I want is your happiness. And as far as the wedding goes… I would marry you as many times as I could get away with if it's what you wanted.

Nora: Thank you. Thank you for being the man I'm crazy about. I just… I really don't know what I'd do without you right now.

Bo: Well then it's a good thing you'll never have to find out. (He kisses her) You know, I think now would be a good time for us to start the wedding party if you know what I mean?

Nora (She laughed as she returned his kiss): Are you suggesting what I think you are?

Bo: What do _you_ think?

He gave her a sexy grin when he pulled her into his arms and started kissing her.

Nora: Shouldn't we at least go back to the cabin?

Bo: Why? Haven't you noticed that this place is deserted? (Pause) Nora, honey, I really want to make love to you on this beach where we finally got it right? Do you have a problem with that?

Nora: Well when you put it like that….

Before she had a chance to finish her sentence, his arms were around her as they kissed. Nora felt her heart do flip flops when he lowered the zipper on her dress and they fell back on the sand. They made love, tenderly and passionately as the waves crashed around them. The next morning, Nora woke up in Bo's arms and enjoyed the thrill of his lips on hers. After they made love one more time, they took off for Llanview. They had decided to spend one more day together so they didn't make it home until almost midnight. Nora took off her wedding ring and placed it in the locket. She hid it under her shirt as she walked into the mansion. Bo put his inside a picture frame in the car and waited until she was safely inside before driving home.

Clint: You were with Bo weren't you?

Nora: So what if I was? It's not like you can do anything about it.

Clint: I wouldn't be too sure about that?

Nora: DON'T threaten me or I just might strike back.

Clint: What the hell is that supposed to mean.

Nora: I'm the D.A. Why don't you figure it out? (Pause) I'm going to my room now.

Clint: YOU'RE Room…

Nora: What? You didn't actually think I would sleep with you did you? (She got in his face) See you might have actually gotten me to stay with you but I'll be damned if I EVER let you touch me again. There are enough rooms in this house so you can go brood all by yourself. You and I are over. The sooner you get that through your warped little brain, the better off you'll be. In the meantime, don't even _think_ of trying anything. You try to manipulate me into sleeping with you, I'll call it what it is and you'll end up in prison so fast it will make your head spin. Do I make myself Clear? Good. Now get the hell out of my way.

She walked past him and walked upstairs to her room and shut the door. She was preparing to go spend a nice leisurely bath when she noticed that the window was ajar. She went to close it when she saw him sitting on the roof smiling. She stepped outside and joined him.

Bo: You know, I was beginning to wonder what was taking so long…

Nora: I thought you had gone home…

Bo: I tried. I got as far as the front door when I realized I wanted to spend the night with my wife.

Nora: Bo, we can't…

Bo: Don't worry. I'll be gone by dawn. But sweetheart, I just want to hold you tonight. Unless you have a problem with that of course.

She smiled at him before giving him a quick kiss.

Nora: I could really use a dose of reality right now.

Bo: Don't worry Red. I'm going to find a way to get you out of this nightmare. Until then, I'm not taking any chances.

Nora: What does that mean?

Bo: It means you and I are going to be spending a lot of time like this…

Nora: Bo, I….

One kiss was all it took. He lifted the window and carried her inside to the bed. They made love for a good portion of the night and like he promised, he was gone by dawn. When Nora woke up, she found a single rose with a note.

_Meet me at the office when you get in. We have some" business" to discuss. _

She smiled as she walked into the bathroom.

Nora: Business huh?

Bo Meanwhile was sitting at the office lost in thought. He suddenly had an idea and picked up the phone.

Bo: I need you to find out everything you can on my brother. Yeah I know, but this is important. I need to know everyone he's been in contact with. Nora's life could depend on it.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Something in the Rain- Part 3

Nora walked into the police station and saw Bo waiting fir her just outside his office. He tried to look busy but she had seen that look before… it was the same one that _she _had at that precise moment. They shared an awkward glance as they looked around the room to make sure no one was watching. Smiling at her, he motioned for her to join him in the office. She smiled back as she walked in after him and shut the door. Bo shut the mini blinds and she smiled at him when he backed her up into the wall. In almost the exact same moment they moved towards each other for a passionate kiss.

Nora: I missed you this morning. When I fell asleep in your arms last night, it was the first time I actually felt safe. I want out of this hell hole Bo. I NEED out of it.

Bo: Do you think I _want _you there any longer then you have to be? I'm working on it baby. I promise you… I promise you I'll find a way to get you out of there as soon as possible. I hired a private investigator.

Nora: You did?

Bo: Yes. I want to know _everyone_ my brother has had contact with recently. If we can find _that_ out then maybe we'll be one step closer to finding out what his angle is. And if we can find out what his angle is then we'll have a good way of fighting back. Right now I just want you to feel safe. If you think you can't do this…

Nora: I was the one who wouldn't let _you_ surrender remember? (She kisses him) I can do this Bo. I can handle your crazy brother. But I can _only_ do that if I know this is going somewhere. I can do anything if I know you're going to be there when this is over.

Bo: Nora, you're my wife. Of course I'm going to be there when this is all over. There's NOTHING I want more then to be able to be with you openly. I want the world to know how much I love you.

Nora: I want that too. And to answer your question… I DO feel safe… YOU make me feel safe… every second of every day. I love you so much.

He leaned in and kissed her deeply. Then they pulled apart and looked at each other.

Bo: I have a surprise for you.

Nora: Oh Yeah… What _kind_ of surprise?

Bo: Well If I _told _you it wouldn't be a surprise. (Pause) close your eyes.

Nora: Close my eyes? Bo what are you…

He put a blindfold around her eyes as he led her out the back door.

Bo: Don't worry baby. I'll _never _let you fall.

Nora: I know. And that's why I trust you with my life… and my heart. But for Gods sake Bo, are we almost there yet?

Bo: Just a few more steps. Ok, open your eyes. (He removed the blindfold)

Nora: Where in the world…

Bo: The roof. I gave strict orders that nobody was to come up here.

Nora: Does that mean I can kiss you now?

Bo: Well you better…

She laughed slightly as she threw her arms around him and kissed him. They stayed locked in a passionate embrace for a few more minutes before she finally pulled away and looked at what Bo had done.

Nora: What is all of this?

Bo: A picnic. I know we can't really go out in public yet so I decided to bring the public to you. Minus the people.

Nora: This is our first date isn't it?

Bo: Can we still call it that if we're married?

Nora (Smiling): Since we never got a traditional courtship, I'd say you can call it whatever you like.

Bo: Well In that case, how about we have a seat?

Nora: Not yet. There's something I want first.

Bo: Oh yeah… and what's that?

Nora: I want to dance with you.

Bo: Well that can _certainly_ be arranged.

She watched as he went to turn on the radio and she smiled when he flipped a switch to reveal a string of lights that looked like stars. They shared what could only be called a passionate dance under their own version of the stars. Then they went to sit on the blanket. She couldn't help but smile when she noticed what they were eating.

Nora: You got all my favorites?

Bo: Only the best for my girl?

Nora: Am I? After all these years, am I _still_ your girl?

Bo: I think you always HAVE been. I've never really loved anyone else. Not like you. And now that you're my wife again…

Nora: Oh gosh, it's so hard to believe we're really married and we can't tell anyone.

Bo: Don't worry sweetheart. We'll get that soon enough. For now, why don't we just eat?

Nora: I'm not really hungry. Not for food anyways.

Bo: Oh yeah… and what exactly have you got in mind?

Nora: Shut up and kiss me

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Something In The Rain- Part 4

Nora and Bo spent the day trying to avoid each other because they knew they would have a hard time getting any work done if they spent too much time with each other. Every now and then they would cross paths and steal a look that said " I want you madly," but it would only last a moment as something would interrupt them. Now it was the end of the day and Nora and Bo were sitting in the darkened park looking at the stars. She didn't want to go home yet so he took her to a park that was far enough away that nobody would think to look for them. He turned on the car radio and laid out a blanket. He wrapped his arms around her as they sat in completely silence. Finally she turned to him.

Nora: Do you really think we're going to be able to be like this again?

Bo: I know so. hey(Lifting her face until she was looking at him) hey, what is it? What are you so afraid of?

Nora: I'm…I'm afraid of what he's going to do if he thinks he's backed into a corner. I'm afraid we're not going to be able to get proof… I'm afraid…

Bo: Hey I won't let that happen. If he even _tries _to make a move then he's a dead man. That much I promise you.

Nora: And what if you can't stop him Bo. You and I both know that he stopped caring about you and me a long time ago. He just wants to win. and me… I'm just another chess piece he thinks he can out maneuver. What happens if…

He stops her train of thought with a passionate kiss.

Bo: Nora, I want you to listen to me ok. I don't care what my brother thinks he has on me… I would give it all up right now if It would make you feel better. The only thing that really matters to me is you and our family.

Nora: and you really think we can beat him?

Bo: I think we already have. Look at us sweetheart… we're here… under the stars… and we might have to sneak around a little right now but in the end it will all be worth it because you're my wife again. And I don't care if I have to climb through that window every night, I will make sure you never have to live a single day in fear. (he kisses her) I'm sorry baby. I have no idea why my brother is doing this to you. I have no idea when he stopped caring about everything we stood for. But I swear to you… I swear that I'm going to fix this. I'm going to find a way to beat him at his own game and I'm going to find a way for us to be together.

Nora: And what about the rest of your family?

Bo: Nora, when are you going to get that YOU'RE my family. You and Matthew are everything to me. Anyone who can't accept that what we have is beautiful can go to hell. All I need is right here in this room.

Nora: I love you so much. You do know that don't you?

Bo: Of course I know that. But I wouldn't mind a little reinforcement. (He held out his hand) Dance with me red. They're playing our song.

Nora(Smiling): Well what do you know?

She smiled as she took his hand and they danced under the stars. After the song ended, he led her back towards the blanket and they simply got lost in each other. After they made love, Nora decided that she wanted some food from the palace. She had gone in alone but when Clint showed up he got worried and followed her inside. She was standing at the top of the stairs when she saw him.

Nora: What the hell are you doing here?

Clint: I could ask YOU the same thing.

Nora: I was hungry. I was getting something to eat.

Clint: Alone?

Nora: You know what Clint… I am NOT your damn possession. You can blackmail me into living in that house but you will NOT treat me like you own me. Whether I'm here by myself or with someone is none of your damn business.

Clint: It is if you're my fiancé…

Nora: In name only. And that still doesn't give you the right to interrogate me. I'm not on trial.

Clint: Nora would you please just listen to me for a second.

Nora: Why? So you can lie to me again? I've had it up to here with all your crap. And I'm not interested in hearing any more explanations. You want to know why you lost me? It has nothing to do with Bo. Look in the damn mirror.

She took a step forward and he grabbed her arm.

Clint: Nora wait…

Nora: leave me the hell alone.

She jerked her hand away from him and Bo couldn't tell if Clint had pushed her or she fell but he got there just in time to see her tumble down the stairs. Clint had no choice but to watch Bo go to her at the bottom of the stairs.

Bo: Nora…. Nora, baby…. Wake up…. Wake up sweetheart.

He looked up at his brother as he came down the stairs and then Renee came around the corner.

Renee: What happened? Bo, is she all right.

Bo: Well she's not exactly fine. Can you call an ambulance please? She's not waking up.

After Renee walked away, he turned to his brother…

Bo: What the hell did you do to her?

Clint: It was an accident. I didn't mean to…

Bo: What? Push her? I swear to God Clint… I BETTER not find out that that's what this is about. You BETTER hope she just fell because if you are responsible for ANY of this then you're going to know pain like never before.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Something in the Rain- Part 5

Nora was rushed to the hospital after her fall and Bo and Clint watched from the sidelines as she was rushed into the emergency room. The only thing Bo could think about was how this could have been avoided.

Bo: Are you happy now?

Clint: Do you SERIOUSLY think this is what I wanted?

Bo: I don't know Clint. Is it?

Clint: How can you say that Bo. I love her.

Bo: Love her? You call that love? All you have done in the last few months is make her miserable. Do you get that Clint? You make her miserable. Do you have any idea how many nights she showed up at my door crying because of something that YOU did?

Clint: And I'm sure you just couldn't wait to make all her pain go away right?

Bo: Not like you think. (Pause) See what you don't seem to get is that YOU'RE the one who wrecked your relationship with Nora. I was there for her as a friend Clint. And yes, I loved her. But nothing happened between us until YOU threw her away.

Clint: Like YOU didn't? Weren't you the one who walked out on her when she was pregnant?

Bo: I never said I didn't make my share of mistakes with her. And you're right about one thing. I DID throw her away. I walked out on the best damn thing that ever happened to me because of some misguided sense of pride. But you know what? As bad as things got for us, at least I still treated her like a person. You… you treat her like she's your property. And you're going to find out the hard way that Nora is NOBODY'S property. She's her own woman. And the harder you push her to do things YOUR way, the more she's going to turn around and do the exact opposite. You don't deserve her Clint. You don't have a damn clue what she's about or what makes her tick. All you care about is winning the race. If you cared at all about her, you'd realize that she's not happy with you.

Clint: And I suppose you're going to tell me that she's happy with you now.

Bo: That's what she says. And you know what? She makes me happy too. We didn't commit some horrible crime like you want everyone to believe. We just fell in love. And yeah, maybe it wasn't the best timing but you can't always control those sorts of things. If you had treated her like she deserved to be treated then maybe she wouldn't have had to look for what she needed elsewhere.

Clint: You bastard…

Bo: What's the matter Clint? You can't handle the truth?

Clint: And what truth would that be?

Bo: That Nora was crying out for attention and you never even gave her a second look until you realized someone else was interested in her. I mean what is it Clint? You don't want her but you don't want anyone else to have her either. How selfish is that? (He walked closer to him) If you had given Nora what she needed then maybe she wouldn't have shown up at my door and begged me to make love to her. Not that she needed to do much begging.

Clint: Do you have a point?

Bo: Yeah. YOU'RE the one who messed up everything you had with Nora. And you didn't need any help from me. But if you think I'm going to stand by and let you wreck what's left of her life then you're sadly mistaken. STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER… Because if you don't, I'll have a restraining order taken out on you. And after what just happened here today, I don't think any judge would disagree that you're a danger to her . Nora's with _me_ now. Nothing you say or do is going to change that.

Before Clint had a chance to respond, Michael came out with the news.

Bo: What is it? Is she going to be ok?

Michael: She's got a few broken bones and a slight concussion. But she's lost a lot of blood. She needs to have surgery right away.

Clint: Well what are you still doing standing there?

Michael: We need authorization to do a surgery like this

Bo: What aren't you telling us?

Michael: at the rate that she's hemroging, she could end up bleeding to death before we can fix it.

Bo: then you need to get in there right away.

Clint: Look, I'll sign whatever I have to just…

Bo: Oh no you don't… You're not getting anywhere near Nora's treatment. YOU did this to her. I'm not giving you the chance to finish what you started.

Michael: Look, we're wasting time here. One of you needs to give authorization or it will be a moot point. She doesn't have much time.

Bo: I'm her husband. I'll sign the papers.

He took them out of Michael's hands and scribbled a signature. Then Michael was gone. Clint turned to Bo.

Clint: What the hell was that about? You haven't been Nora's husband for a long time.

Bo: Wrong. Nora and I were married a few days ago. (He Paused As Clint Looked At Him) Well would you look at that? I think _that's _the look of someone who _finally_ got a taste of his own medicine.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Something in the Rain- Part 6

Clint: Look Bo, I Don't Know What It Is You THINK You Know But…

Bo: But What? Do You _Honestly_ Believe That ANYTHING You've Done Is Justified? (He Holds Up His Hands to Stop Him from Speaking) You Know What, Save It? I Don't Want To Hear Any More Of Your Lies Or Your Ridiculous Excuses. You Don't Seem To Know How To Do ANYTHING But Manipulate Everyone Around You. And You Know What? I Am Sick To Death of Your Games. You Say That You LOVE Her? What the Hell Kind of Love Is That Clint? Do You Even KNOW What The Word Means Anymore? I… I Don't Even Know Who You Are Anymore. You CERTAINLY Aren't My Brother.

Clint: You Don't Mean That.

Bo: No, Actually I DO Mean That. You Stopped Being Family To Me The Minute You Decided To_ Blackmail_ the woman I love. I Mean Did You REALLY Think She Was Just Going To Roll Over And Play Dead Because If You Did Then THAT Was Your _First_ Mistake. Nora Doesn't Cave To ANYONE.

Clint: Are You SERIOUSLY Going To Sit Here And Tell Me Who Nora Is?

Bo: Well You Obviously Don't Have A Clue. You Act like She's Just another Chess Piece in One of Your Business Mergers… You Don't See Her As A Real Person. You Don't See ANY Of The Things That Make Her Uniquely Nora And You Know What? That's _Your_ Loss Because You're Missing Out On a Hell of a woman. You're Missing Out On Those Little Things That Make Her So Incredible. For Instance, Did You Know That She Likes to Slip Her Shoes off When She's Looking over a Brief? Or That She Has To Have Three Cups Of Coffee Before She Can Even Talk To You In The Morning. Did you know that she mumbles under her breath when she's nervous or that you'd have better luck with a root canal then getting her to admit that she needs you? Did you know that when she's REALLY mad at you, she gets really calm and quiet and you better get the hell out of dodge before she blows a gasket? Or how about something as simple as what her favorite flower is or where she likes to spend a quiet evening alone. And when you kiss her, do you know that _one_ place that drives her absolutely insane. She's independent, she's a real fire cracker and she's one of the most stubborn people I've ever met. She's not afraid to speak her mind or tell you when your full of crap but when she believes in you… when you're lucky enough to be one of the people she cares about… she will fight to the death for you… she won't back down… she's not intimidated by anyone. And I think you must have forgotten that along the way when you TRIED to scare her into staying with you… because that woman isn't scared of a damn thing. And she CERTAINLY wasn't scared of you… even when she should have been. But you don't see any of those things do you Clint? All you see is some ridiculous trophy. And you know what? If that's all she is to you then you're missing out on what she could have given you. She sure as hell changed MY life.

Clint: And I suppose we're going to get into that now aren't we?

Bo: Why would I waste my breath telling you what you already know? I just want to make sure you know that she's off limits to you now. I don't give a damn what you think you can do to me. You give it your best shot. But if you get within ten feet of her then I won't be so forgiving. If you even look at her funny, I swear to God I'm going to make you regret it. You've hurt her enough. STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER.

Clint: Is this how it's going to be from now on? Don't you even care about this family anymore?

Bo: Don't you DARE play the family card here. YOU'RE the one who betrayed this family. Or did you think that threatening to have me removed from office didn't count?

Clint: Bo, I was just…

Bo: What? Trying to hold on to what was _yours?_ Nora wasn't yours to begin with… She wasn't mine either. She was her own woman who had a right to choose who she wanted to be with. YOU took that choice away from her. Now I'm taking it back. She made her choice Clint… she made her choice when she married ME. And I didn't have to manipulate her into doing it either. She WANTED to. If you don't believe that then why don't you just _ask_ her when she opens her eyes? I'm sure she'd be more then happy to tell you all about our wedding on the beach… Did you know that she always dreamed of getting married on the beach during sunset? If you had _actually_ bothered to pay attention to her hopes and dreams then you would have known that. But of course you don't care about any of that. It's just about what YOU want isn't it?

Clint: Is that REALLY what you think? Do you really think that little of me?

Bo: Oh save the sympathy card for someone who actually buys your act because I just don't… not anymore? You're my brother and once upon I time I loved you. Now I wish to God we weren't related. If I ever had any respect for you it went out the window with your latest stunt. And now… now you've almost killed the woman I love and we both know that it wasn't an accident. At least be man enough to admit it?

Before Clint had a chance to answer, Michael came around the corner.

Bo: Please tell me she's ok.

Michael: She's in recovery. We were able to stop the bleeding. She's a survivor you have there Bo… she wasn't about to go down without a darn good fight.

Bo: That's Nora for you. That's my girl.

Michael: Yeah… well, she's asking to see you both. I'd tell you one at a time but she specifically asked to see you both together. DON'T tire her out. She's not out of the woods yet.

Bo: We won't. And thank you Michael. Thank you for saving her life. I just got her back… I'm not about to loose her now.

Michael led them down the hallway until they reached Nora's room. Neither of them knew what to expect.

Clint: What's this about?

Nora: LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW.

And with that she took the engagement ring off the table and threw it at him.

Nora: Is that clear enough for you?

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Something in the Rain- Part 7

Nora: Just in case that wasn't clear enough, let me spell it out for you in terms that even a man with_ your_ IQ can understand. _You've been dumped. _And don't even THINK of playing your blackmail card because I've taken care of _that_ little problem too. See if you even THINK of going to the cops and destroying your brother's career, I'll just tell them that you tried to kill me. And since I have a little friend at the palace that's NOT intimidated by you, that security tape is probably somewhere between my office and a safety deposit box.

Clint: what do you want?

Nora: Oh, NOW you want to negotiate. Don't you think it's a little LATE for that? (Pause) I'll tell you what I want. I want your head on a silver platter. And the reason that I called Bo into the room when I talked to you is because I don't want there to be any question where my loyalty lies. You're as good as dead to me Clint. And I don't give a damn whether you UNDERSTAND my choice or not but I am going to spell it out for you anyways. I LOVE BO… BO… NOT YOU. And threatening me or pretending that it doesn't exist isn't going to change the facts. I DON'T Want You. Now as for how this is going to go down… I want my day in court. And the ONLY way I'm going to go easy on you is if Bo asks me too. I'm leaving that one up to you sweetheart. (She turns to Bo). Do you want me to ignore the fact that your brother pushed me down a flight a stairs to protect your family because you _know_ that I will if it's what you want? I would do anything for them… and for you.

Bo: I know you would. But Nora… Baby, why would I protect him after what he did to you… and us? _He_ can deal with the rest of the family because you deserve justice for once in your life. (To Clint) You want to explain to your kids why you tried to kill her or shall I? Because if you try to turn this around on us then maybe we should show them the footage of that fall? And there's always Matthew… Maybe you should explain to that kid what you just did to his mother. Or would you prefer that _I_ clean up your mess again?

Clint: What do you want me to say?

Bo: I don't want you to say anything. I want you to get the hell out of our lives.

Clint (To Nora): Is that REALLY what you want?

Nora: The ONLY time I want to see you is from the inside of a jail cell. So if I were you, I'd start planning my defense because you're going to need a damn good one. Get the hell out of my life. You make me sick. (To Bo) Can you do me a favor?

Bo: Anything?

She took the plastic bag off of the table and pulled out the necklace that held her wedding ring.

Nora: I think it's time we put this thing on for real. What do you say?

Bo: I say we do that in private… where we can have some alone time?

Nora: What have you got in mind?

He went over to the bed and pulled the covers down. Since she still wasn't supposed to be walking, he picked her up. He turned to Clint.

Bo: Don't even THINK of running. This place is surrounded with cops. One of them will be here to arrest you shortly. Enjoy what's left of your freedom because it's the last you'll see for a VERY long time.

Bo carried Nora into the chapel and she sat in his lap in one of the pews. He took his ring out of his pocket and gave it to her.

Nora: You were carrying yours around too?

Bo: You're my wife. I wanted to be able to tell the world. Since I couldn't, I figured I should have my ring where I could always have it with me. That way, I always had a piece of you.

They kissed.

Bo: You want to go first or shall I?

Nora: I think I'll leave that up to you cowboy.

Bo (Smiling): ladies first.

She laughed as she took the ring and slipped it on his finger.

Nora: I feel like I should say something but I'm not sure what I can say that hasn't already been said.

Bo: Then why don't we save it for when we renew our vows in front of the world… Unless you WANT to say something.

Nora: All I want to say is that I love you and I'm so glad that we can finally be together openly. I can't even BEGIN to imagine my life without you. You're my heart Bo Buchanan. Always have been… always will be.

Bo (Slipping the ring on her finger) and you Nora Buchanan are the best damn thing that ever happened to me. I don't care what happens down the road as long as we face it together. You're my heart… and everything that's good in me. I love you.

Nora: I now pronounce us husband and wife.

Bo: does that mean I can kiss my bride now?

Nora: Well you BETTER.

He laughed as he took her in his arms and they started kissing passionately. It wasn't long before they got so wrapped up in each other that they didn't even see the chapel doors open.

Viki: What's going on Bo? I just saw Clint being dragged out of the hospital in handcuffs.

Nora: already? Wow, that was fast.

Viki: What happened Nora? I thought you and Clint…

Nora: Clint and I were nothing but a lie. He blackmailed me into staying with him when he KNEW I was in love with Bo. And he did it by using his own brother as bait. Now Bo and I are married and Clint is going to jail because he pushed me down a flight of stairs… among other things. And that's the short version.

Viki: Whoa, are you serious? Clint really did all of that?

Nora: Yes he did. And it will all come out when I testify at his trial. There's just one thing I need to know.

Viki: what's that?

Nora: whose side will you be on?

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Something in the Rain- Part 8

Nora looked up at Viki, not quite sure what to think, the tears practically falling from her face. And at a time when she was sure she would fall apart, Viki took it upon herself to make things so much easier simply by taking her hand.

Viki: Why would you think there's even a choice to be made?

Nora: Because I know that you have a history with Clint and I also know he's your kid's father. I don't want to be the one to put you in the middle of all that.

Viki: You're not… Clint is.

Nora: But…

Viki: No Buts. Nora, you're my best friend. If Clint has put you through all of that then there's no way I'm going to tolerate that. What do you want me to do? I want to help you… both of you.

Nora (Pausing): Well I could use a character witness. You _know_ if this goes to trial then he's going to try and make this MY fault.

Viki: Nora this is in NO WAY your fault. You have a right to decide who you want to be with. And if the courts ask for my opinion that's exactly what I'll tell them…among other things.

Nora: Thanks.

Viki: You don't have to thank me. That's what friends do. They're there for each other. (Pause) Do you need anything else?

She looked at Bo before returning her gaze to Viki.

Nora: Would you be a bridesmaid at my wedding?

Viki: Aren't you two already married?

Nora: We are. But Bo wants to give me the wedding of my dreams so we're renewing our vows soon.

Viki: Soon huh?

Nora: VERY soon. Like as soon as I'm well enough to actually_ plan_ a wedding.

Viki: Oh Nora… That could take forever. Why don't you let me help?

Nora: Are you offering to be my wedding planner?

Viki: That's _exactly_ what I'm offering. I know what you like and I know who you are. So why don't you two take a break and concentrate on getting well so you don't keel over on your way down the aisle. Let me take over preparations. Oh and why don't you do it out of town?

Nora: Viki…

Viki: Yes?

Nora: Is there a reason you want us to leave?

Viki: Only because I love you. Nora you don't need any more drama. You need to be with the man you love. Right now that's the most important thing… health wise I mean.

Nora: You'll take care of Matthew?

Viki: Of course I will. And don't worry I'll keep him out of this as much as I can.

Bo: I think we may need to tell him before we leave. You KNOW he's going to hear about it in the news. The last thing we want is for him to think what Clint WANTS him to think.

Viki: I'll make sure of it. Now why don't you take your wife back to her hospital room and start making plans. You ARE going out of town. All you have to do is pick the place. It's on me.

Nora: Viki… You don't have to do that.

Viki: I know I don't. I WANT to do it. Consider it an early wedding present.

And with that she turned and walked out the door. Bo turned to Nora.

Bo: Looks like we're going away. Where would you like to go?

Nora: Surprise me. But not yet.

She leaned over and started to kiss him passionately.

Bo: Uh Nora… As much as I'm enjoying this, you ARE still recuperating.

Nora: So… I want to make out with my husband. Do you have a problem with that?

Bo: How about I take you back to your room and we can pick up where we left off?

Nora (Smiling): That's more like it.

Viki showed up at the police station just as Clint was being booked. From the look on her face he knew she wasn't hear to bail him out.

Viki (To John): Can I have a moment alone with the prisoner?

John: I'm not sure that's a good idea.

Viki: Please. It's important.

John led them to an interrogation room and shut the door.

Clint: I take it Nora filled you in.

Viki: you mean on what you did to her and your own brother… Yeah she filled me in… on every despicable detail.

Clint: well you don't believe her do you?

Viki: why wouldn't I? Unlike you… she doesn't lie.

Clint: Then what are you doing here?

Viki: I'm here to talk to you in the_ only_ language you know.

Clint: What's THAT supposed to mean.

Viki: What else? Blackmail.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Something in the rain- part 9

Viki: What's the matter Clint? Didn't think anyone was allowed to play by those rules but you? Maybe you should have thought about that before you messed with a woman who has been like a sister to me for more years then I can count.

Clint: What exactly do you want?

Viki: I want you to plead guilty to _everything_. I don't want her to have to suffer any more then she already has and I don't want Bo to have to get up on that stand and testify against you and know that he was responsible for sending his brother to prison. Even if you deserve it, it's a cross I wouldn't wish on anyone.

Clint: And what makes you think I would give up that easily?

Viki: You already lost Clint. Nora's married to your brother. She's in love with HIM… _not_ you. Trying to hold on to a woman who's not yours to hold on to is only going to make things worse. Now you can either do the right thing and confess or you're going to force me to pull out the big guns.

Clint: And what is THAT supposed to mean?

Viki: It means that I'll be forced to take the witness stand and tell everyone about your dirty little secret. You don't want the world to know how low you're willing to sink now do you?

Clint: If I confess, it's going to be public knowledge. It's not like you're doing me any favors.

Viki: Maybe not but would you rather your crimes be revealed in a public arena where anyone can be privy or would you rather just make a confession and have it be done with? Before you make a decision you should think about this… Nora's not coming back Clint. It doesn't matter what you do to try to keep her away from Bo, it's not going to succeed. You and I both know that it was _always_ meant to be Nora and Bo. You trying to get between that was just plain stupid. You _can't_ will her away from her heart. She loves who she loves and there's not a damn thing you can to do to stop it. Now you can either walk away with some dignity or you can be dragged through the mud in court but either way you're not EVER going to have what you want from Nora. She's made it perfectly clear how she feels. And no amount of manipulation or blackmail or cruelty is going to change that. The sooner you get that through your warped little brain the better off you'll be.

She turned to walk away when she suddenly stopped and looked at him one more time.

Viki: You know, I don't know what the hell happened to you. You used to have some shred of decency in you. Now all I see is a shell of the man I once loved and I don't understand how I ever could have when I'm looking at you now because your not worthy of anyone's love. You used to complain about all the games your father used to play and look at you now… you've made Asa look like a saint. He'd be ashamed of you Clint. I sure as hell am.

Clint: Are you done now?

Viki: What's the point of staying? You don't give a damn about anyone but yourself. If you were more concerned with something other then winning then maybe you'd see that you almost killed a woman you claim to love. Do you even care about that Clint? Do you even care that you put her in the hospital? Or was that just another case of unfortunate collateral damage in your vendetta against your own brother?

Clint: He stole the woman I…

Viki: No Clint… he loved her… she loved him… that's not a crime. What IS a crime is the way YOU handled it.

Clint: What was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to just hand her over to my brother?

Viki: You're speaking about her as if she's your property. She's a human being Clint… and she has a right to decide who she loves. You could have at least acted like you had a heart. But maybe that's the real truth here… you don't have one. If you did you would have let her go. You wouldn't have pushed her down the stairs because she stood up to you. My God Clint… do you have ANY good left in you at all or is your soul as dead as your father.

And with that she walked out the door and saw John standing there.

John: Are you ok?

Viki: Just make sure he pays for this. Nora and Bo deserve a chance to be happy. Clint took that right away from them and now he should have to pay. For _once _let the good guys win.

John: I'll do my best.

Viki: Good. Now I'm going to make sure that my best friend gets out of town before the shi* hits the fan.

And she left the room just as John walked in the interrogation room to talk to Clint.

John: If you know what's good for you then you'll just confess. Otherwise you are going to wish you had never been born.

* * *

Nora had just been released from the hospital and was gathering her things from the mansion when Bo came up from behind her and started to kiss the back of her neck. She smiled when she turned in his arms.

Nora: Bo…

Bo: What?

Nora: Oh you're just going to play innocent now?

Bo: Nora, you scared the hell out of me. I don't ever want to come that close to loosing you again.

Nora: You're dodging the question

Bo: How can it be dodging when it's the truth? Sweetheart I just…

Nora (Kissing him): Relax sweetheart. I'm fine. And there's no way in hell that I'm going to let anyone wreck our happiness again. I want to be with you openly and I can't wait to tell everyone that you're my husband.

Bo: What would you say about throwing a little party when we get back? I mean I know I said we were going to renew our vows and we will but what about throwing a party and letting all our friends and family know about us. I don't want to hide anymore baby. I want everyone to know how I feel about you.

Nora (Smiling): Then how about we start now?

Bo: What have you got in mind?

Nora: Take me on a real date. I know we're going out of town but can't it wait until tomorrow? We haven't had a chance to really be together in the public eye and I want the world to know that I'm not ashamed of us. I don't want us to be a secret anymore Bo. We're married. Your brother is in prison. There's nothing that's standing in our way anymore so why are we still hiding?

Bo: Where do you want to go?

Nora: I'll let you surprise me. But first I have to finish getting my things so we can be somewhere that doesn't involve this place.

Bo: we'll go house hunting soon but for now you can stay with me.

Nora: Well then I've got the best deal of all. (She kissed him one more time before gathering the rest of her things.)

About an hour later they returned to the hotel and Nora started to put her things away when she suddenly stopped and smiled seductively at him.

Nora: Are you still planning on taking me on a date Commish?

Bo: You bet I am.

Nora: Then I have to take a shower… and I think you know you're coming with me.

He laughed as she took his hand and they stepped into the bathroom.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Something in the rain- Part 10

John: Men like you make me sick. You treat the women in your life like they're some sort of property. You bully them because you can… because you're stronger then them. And when that doesn't work, you resort to throwing your money around like it's some sort of trump card. You think you can avoid the system because you have the high and mighty Buchanan name. Well I'll tell you one thing you might not know about me… anyone who messes with my friends isn't worth the time of day. You tried to kill one of the best women I know. That's unforgivable. And that means you need to suffer.

Clint: Oh don't tell me you're part of Nora's Calvary? What the hell kind of spell does she have you and half the men in Llanview under? I mean really… is she really that good in bed? You would think I would know the answer to that question.

John looked at him briefly before he punched him in the face.

John: I'd watch your mouth if I were you. Disrespecting the DA is a BAD idea. You have NO idea how LUCKY you were that she even looked twice at you. After all the crap that you pulled on her before… she still forgave you. And for _what?_ You don't even deserve to be breathing the same air.

Clint: She betrayed me…

John: According to who… you? All she did was follow her heart. And really Clint… anyone with half a brain could see that it was ALWAYS meant to be Bo and Nora. It's not like it takes a rocket scientist to figure it out. The fact that you chose to bury your head in the sand instead of dealing with it isn't exactly her fault now is it?

Clint: Nothing's EVER her fault is it?

John: Oh stop playing the wounded party here. YOU'RE the one who tried to destroy your own brother's career just because Nora didn't love you back. You blackmailed her into staying with you and then when she wouldn't give you what you wanted you tried to kill her. How the hell did you think this was going to go Clint? When you choose to get involved with the _one_ great love of your brother's life, you run the risk of loosing her. So if you couldn't handle that possibility then _maybe_ you shouldn't have pursued her.

Clint: Oh so now this is MY fault?

John: I know it's a foreign concept to you but you're not exactly blameless. Nora has one of the biggest hearts of anyone I know and she was WAY too good for you. You took advantage of her generosity time and time again and then when she finally realizes what she wants you sit there and act like you have a right to be upset. You brought this on yourself Clint. When you treat a good woman like garbage, eventually she's going to find a better offer. Women like Nora don't continually bang their heads against the same wall expecting different results… eventually they wise up. And I thank God that she finally got away from the disaster that is you. It amazes me that you could be related to Bo because you're nothing alike. At least HE knows how to love a woman. You just act like you own them.

Clint: is there a point to this conversation?

John: I'm giving you one chance to save yourself the embarrassment of a trial. I mean I don't know… having your kids find out what kind of garbage their father is in public… call me crazy I didn't think you'd want that.

Clint: You can save your breath. Viki already tried that card. It's not going to work.

John: Well then if I were you, I'd start praying. There's enough evidence against you to burry you. And there's always Nora's testimony. You can try to discredit her all you want but it's still the word of a madman over a woman who's been wronged more times then I can count. Who do YOU think they'd believe? (Pause) Come on you SOB… Time to take you to your cell.

Clint: Don't I get a phone call?

John: Oh you want a phone call? You go right ahead. But it BETTER be to your lawyer. You try to mess with Nora again; I'll break your face.

Bo and Nora let the hot water fall on them as they stood under the faucet and kissed passionately. They pulled away briefly as Bo looked deeply in her eyes.

Bo: I've missed you Red… I've missed this… Don't EVER scare me like that again.

Nora: I'll do my best. And just for the record I've missed you too. I've missed holding you… kissing you… making love to you… do you think maybe we can get to some of that sometime in the next millennium?

Bo: Nora I…

She didn't give him a chance to finish as she pulled him into a kiss more passionate then the last.

Nora: Would you PLEASE shut up. Talking is NOT allowed in the shower.

He laughed briefly as she pulled him under the faucet where they continued their kissing. When they pulled away this time, Nora poured some foam in her palm and began to run her hands across Bo's bare skin. He could barely contain the emotions that ran through him as she slowly began to wash him. Then he grabbed the bottle and did the same thing to her. As he ran his hands across her body, she had to remind herself to breathe and then they fell into some passionate kissing. And then Bo grabbed the shampoo and sensually began to run it through her hair. She enjoyed the feel of his hands massaging her scalp. She enjoyed his hands on her. She turned around and put one hand on his chest as she grabbed for the bottle. Then she began to run the shampoo through his hair like she was seducing him. And Bo knew that it was exactly what she was doing. Nora was very good at seduction and any man who knew what was good for him would never resist it… would never WANT to resist it. And he wanted her now. They backed into the shower wall as their kissing resumed. Nora threw herself into his arms as he scooped her up. The hot water was nothing compared to the heat that was building between them. And while he was still kissing her, he took one hand and turned off the faucet. Nora took _her _free hand and grabbed for the towel. Quickly drying off, she passed it to Bo, who did the same thing. Then they discarded the towel. He stepped out of the shower and Nora's legs wrapped around his waist as her arms came around his neck. He took her mouth in his as they walked to the bed still kissing. They fell back on the bed in a swift motion and Nora looked up at him and smiled.

Nora: I want you to tell me how much you want me right now?

Bo: You know how I feel about you Red. You know how much I love you.

Nora: I want to hear you say it. I NEED to hear you say it.

Bo: Oh baby… you drive me absolutely crazy with desire. I have NEVER felt this way about anyone. Every time I'm close to you, I just can't seem to keep my hands off of you. I want you madly… I love you like crazy… and I need you with me for the rest of my life. I feel like if I don't have you right now I'm going to loose it.

Nora: Then make love to me Bo. I want you so bad. I need you more then I've ever needed anyone and I love you more then I ever thought was possible. I missed you.

Bo: I missed you like crazy.

And with that he pulled her into a passionate kiss and they fell into a few hours of love- making. When she woke up in his arms, she found him smiling at her.

Nora: What? Why are you looking at me like that?

Bo: Like what?

Nora: I don't know… like _that? _

Bo: Has anyone ever told you that you look incredible when you sleep?

Nora: You need your eyes examined.

Bo: No I mean it Nora… I love watching you sleep. You just look so at peace… so beautiful.

Nora: Well I feel safe in your arms. That's probably what you're watching.

Bo: I want to watch you sleep for the rest of our lives. I want to see that smile on your face every day until eternity. No more rainy days Baby… only blue skies ahead.

Nora: I like the sound of that. Except you still haven't told me where you're taking me for our date.

Bo: I'm not going to. I want it to be a surprise. All you need to know is to put on something that will make you feel invincible. We're coming out of the closet sweetheart. After tonight, everyone will know how we feel about each other. And you know what I realized while I was watching you sleep.

Nora: What's that?

Bo: That anyone who can't accept us can go straight to hell. All we need is each other. And I'm not going to apologize for loving you.

Nora (Smiling): Good… because I'm not either. I refuse to spend one more second feeling guilty. No one _made_ Clint act like a jack a##. He did that all on his own. Now it's time for us to get back to our lives. And I want mine to include you. You're my husband Bo… I want the world to know it.

Bo: Then why don't you get dressed so I can take you out and let the rest of the male population seethe with Jealousy that I've got the most beautiful woman in the world on my arm… in my life… in my bed…in my heart…

Nora (Smiling): I get the picture Bo. Even though I think you're laying it on just A LITTLE thick.

She gave him a quick kiss before she turned to walk away. She picked up his robe and threw it to him.

Nora: Do you mind waiting in the other room. I want to make this a night to be remembered and I can't do that if you're standing there watching me.

Bo (Smiling): Take all the time you need. Just know that for me, you already take my breath away.

He finished putting his robe on and walked out the door to go get changed himself. Nora just smiled.

Nora: Ok Nora… what the hell are you going to wear? What's appropriate attire for a first date with your husband? Or to be more appropriate… a coming out with your husband?

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Something in the rain- Part 11

Nora was standing at the bathroom mirror, and she still couldn't figure out whether she had chosen something too casual or something too revealing but she did know that she could hardly catch her breath as she felt the butterflies in her stomach. A few minutes later she heard the door open and before long she felt his arms wrap around her.

Bo: Would it help if I told you that you make it utterly impossible for me to think right now?

She smiled when she turned around to face him.

Nora: What if I don't want you to think?

Bo: Then you're doing a damn good job because….

Nora: What? You've got something to say there commish?

Bo: Oh no… the commissioner is off tonight. Tonight I'm just the man who's crazy in love with you. And I have to tell you that nobody has EVER made a pair of jeans look so sexy.

Nora: If that's your way of trying to get me to let you get me _out_ of them then you're going to have to wait until I actually see some action on your part. You keep promising me a date.

Bo: Then maybe we should get out of here before I can't help myself anymore.

Nora: You are so bad you know that?

Bo: Can I help it if you look like an angel.

Nora: Oh honey, the LAST thing I am tonight is an angel. I don't think angels can do _this_ do you?

She teased him by bringing her lips just close enough so he could want to taste and then she walked towards the door.

Bo: Now who's bad?

Nora:_ Oh what are you complaining about? You're going out with me aren't you? _

Bo: you can play all the games you want… as long as you remember that you're MY date. Don't go abandoning me for some young hot lawyer or something.

Nora: Now why on earth would I do that? Don't you think I get enough lawyer talk during the day?

Bo: You're not getting my point.

Nora: Then why don't you explain it to me dear?

Bo: Nora, you look like a million bucks. And I'm not stupid. I know how lucky I am to be walking anywhere with you on my arm. Don't pretend that you don't know that every guy in the room is going to be staring at you.

Nora: So let them stare. I'm taken.

This time she walked back to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him.

Nora: You know, I find it extremely sexy that you're jealous. But you don't have to be. I married YOU didn't I? And just in case you haven't figured it out, I don't care if some sexy movie star walks in that door half naked, I would _still_ be staring at _you._ I love you Bo. Nobody else has a shot with me._ You're_ the one I want in my bed… in my heart… in my life… and if you're good then I'll show you exactly what I mean when we get home.

Bo: How do you know exactly what to say when I need to hear it?

Nora: Because I'm crazy about you.

Bo: Well then we're in pretty good shape because I'm insanely in love with you too.

Nora: then how about you show me this so called date you keep promising me.

Bo: You sure you can handle it?

Nora: What do YOU think?

And with that she grabbed her purse and made sure he watched her walk out the door in a way that said she knew what she was doing to his senses and was going to enjoy every minute of it. He just smiled.

Bo: Oh I think the lady can handle anyone or anything. And she's going to enjoy driving me crazy in the process.

Nora: Oh Bo… Don't you know that _crazy _is a relative term? What I have in mind for you is something we'll _both _enjoy.

Bo: I have no doubts Red. No doubts at all. Now let's get out of here so I can show you the time of your life.

Nora: It's about time. And don't you worry cowboy… when we get home, I'm going to show you the time of YOUR life. That is, if your good.

He laughed as he opened the door of his truck for her and she sat inside. She smiled at him when he joined her.

Nora: that my dear was a very good start. I haven't had a man open a door for me in ages.

Bo: that's because you've been with all the wrong ones.

Nora: Well then I suggest you get a move on it. We've got a lot of time to make up for.

Bo: Then why don't we put some music on. It's going to be a long ride.

Nora: It is huh?

Bo: No Nora. You don't get a hint.

Nora: Not even a little one?

Bo: You just got one. It's a long drive.

Nora: That's it?

Bo: Yeah. That's it.

Nora: Ok fine. But you're not being very good to me right now.

Bo: Oh trust me… it will be worth the wait. And besides, I thought you liked surprises.

Nora: I do… But I don't do patient very well.

Bo: Then why don't you come over and sit closer to me and we'll make this ride worth it.

She smiled when she scooted over next to him. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around her as she hooked her arm through his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Nora: This is nice.

Bo: It's better then nice. It's heaven.

TBC


End file.
